


Rain and Twinkle Lights

by whatwiththeegobangandsuch



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Hanukkah, M/M, Starlight au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 20:13:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8814685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatwiththeegobangandsuch/pseuds/whatwiththeegobangandsuch
Summary: Dan and Arin take a break after setting up holiday decorations.





	

Rain was pouring down outside. Big, hard drops were splattering against the big picture window of Dan and Arin’s apartment. The cars on the pavement several floors below made loud splashes as they drove through the puddles on the road. 

 

Dan and Arin had spent the last couple hours setting up a small tree, several strings of twinkle lights, and a few other random Christmas decorations, as well as a menorah displayed on a table next to the window and an old dreidel that Dan seemed to have had since he was a kid. 

 

They sat quietly, half watching a Christmas movie that was playing on the television and listening to the rain. Wrapped together in the biggest blanket in the apartment, they laced their fingers together as they sipped their hot chocolate in peace. Dan had his head resting on Arin’s shoulder. Arin turned and kissed the top of Dan’s head sweetly. 

 

“Hey, Dan?” Arin said softly.

 

“Hmm?”

 

“Do you miss the snow?”

 

“Sometimes. I mean I don’t really miss driving in it, but yeah. Some winters I do.”

 

“Are there other things you miss about living in New Jersey?”

 

“Uh yeah. I guess. I mean I miss living close to my mom and some of my other friends there, but there are reasons that I like it here too. “

 

“Yeah? Like what?

 

“It’s warm here all the time which is nice. I like my job. And if I wasn’t here, I never would have met you.” Dan felt Arin smile, his mouth still resting against the top of his head. “And that would have been a damn shame.” Dan pulled back from Arin and looked at him. “I love you, babygirl.”

 

“I love you, too,” Arin smiled, “my sexy kitten.”

 

“You know it,” Dan replied cheekily. 

 

There were a few random decorations still strewn across the bed. Arin grabbed a plastic sprig of leaves and berries from the corner of the bed and held it above his head. 

 

“Gotta kiss me now.”

 

Dan looked up at the berries held above their heads and smirked. 

 

“That’s holly, not mistletoe, you goof, but you’re cute.” He leaned forward and gave Arin a soft kiss on the corner of his lips. 

 

“You missed.”

 

“How do you know that’s not exactly where I was aiming and I just wasn’t done kissing you yet?”

 

“Solid point.” They both leaned in again and kissed each other passionately. They tasted sweet and their lips were slightly sticky from their hot chocolate. The kisses turned messy, but they didn’t care one bit. They just continued to kiss each other.

 

When they finally broke apart, Arin placed his hand on Dan’s cheek and lightly brushed his cheek with his thumb and Dan leaned into Arin’s palm. He placed his own hand over the top of Arin’s and held him there. 

 

“Happy Hanukkah, Dan.”

 

“Merry Christmas, Arin.” 

 

The couple soon fell asleep under the dim twinkle lights over their bed that would become a permanent decoration in the apartment. The rain continued to pound against their windows through the night and into the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love to hear what you think.  
> You can find me at @what-with-the-egobang-and-such on tumblr :3
> 
> Also go check out Starlight by SweetieFiend. It's absolutely incredible <3


End file.
